Parallel Sailormoon continuation
by Hitsuji Kinno
Summary: Kousagi from the Materials Collection must defend Tokyo from evil vegetables who are destroying the food shops of Tokyo.
1. Act 1: Rediscovery of Parallel Senshi

Kousagi is carrying the school bags for Mina, Rei, Mako, and Ami.

"Hurry up!" Rei calls.

"I have to finish my studies, " Ami adds who is reading a book.

"I want to sing in a commercial," Mina says blowing her nails.

Mako turns and adds, "We don't have all day, you know! We have cooking class with Tenoh-sensei and Kaioh-sensei!"

"Meioh-sensei too!" Kousagi said carefully stuffing a brownie into her mouth while balancing the bags.

"Can't you stop eating?" Rei asks.

"But I'm hungry!" Kousagi whines managing to stuff in another brownie and a cookie.

"She has a stomach like no other!"

"You should treat me with respect! I am you leader!" Kousagi says almost dropping one of the bags.

"Mina, isn't that your package?" Rei asks.

"Judging from its size, I would say it's mine," Ami says, "on which point I would like to say, Kousagi! Drop it and you pay for it!"

"But you all saw that cat! We had the same dream! Our awakening is soon!" Kousagi says with her mouth full. Kousagi tries to run to catch up with them.

Rei, Mina, Ami, and Mako take their bags and run off.

"You have to fight!" a voice says.

"Kousagi looks around and then finally at the ground.

"Ahhhh... a cat!"

Kousagi gets goose bumps. She starts to run away, but the cat has grabbed onto her sandal.

"Wait! My name is Lucine!" The cat says running after Kousagi.

"Kousagi stuffs in candy and a pastry into her moth and then swallows.

"I hate cats!"

"But the Black Rabbit is coming! You must fight her and defeat her!"

"I've finally been chosen!?"

"Yes!"

Kousagi dances a little spilling some candy onto the ground.

"Yay! I've been chosen.. I've been chosen..! I will be a real Sailor Soldier now! Dad said I would be chosen.. mom too! They said it was only a matter of time! Wait! Did you appear in a dream recently?"

Lucine sweatdrops.

"Did you?" Kousagi says picking up Lucine and stuffing her face with her other hand.

"How would I know?!" Lucine asks.

"See in the dream, I said I would not be bullied then you said I was a Princess and then to say 'Parallel Moon Power! Make up!! Then I summoned a large amount of cats and said, 'Cats! Cats! Become a big Mountain cat!!'"

"Ack! You're a cat!" Kousagi says casting Lucine to the ground.

Kousagi cowers away from Lucine, and gets goose bumps.

"The Black Rabbit will strike. I believe the dream was a warning of what's to come!"

A scream comes from ahead. Kousagi arrives to find a restaurant being attacked.

Lucine says, "Transform!"

"Parallel Moon Power! Make up!" Kousagi yells. She shakes her hand and then gets a puzzled look.

"You said I was chosen!!" Kousagi cries.

Lucine jumps up and tosses Kousagi a broach in the shape of a rabbit head.

"There are rules to this you know!" Lucine says.

"Parallel Moon Power! Make up!" Kousagi says again.

There is a giant carrot attacking the people. It's throwing around pies, cakes and other pastries.

"Stop! I am the Pretty sailor-suited soldier for love and sweets! Parallel Sailormoon! and in the name of the Parallel Moon! You're punished!"

In a separate frame the other senshi have suddenly transformed and appear before Parallel Sailormoon.

"Not again!" Parallel Sailorjupiter says.

"Why do we have to do this?" Parallel Sailormars asks.

"Because it's your destiny!" Lucine says.

"I refuse to serve a sweet tooth like her!" Parallel Sailormercury says folding her arms.

The giant carrot ignores the introduction speech and starts throwing more sweets around.

Parallel Sailormoon dives to save each one of them.

"No! Cremes, frosting, oh the beautiful pastries! Not nikuman!"

Parallel Sailorvenus says, "I believe she doesn't have her priorities straight.

The giant carrot starts turning the pastries black and then throws them at the people.

Parallel Sailormercury sighs and then yells. "Mirror Mist!"

Little shards of glass pierce the carrot.

Parallel Sailormars yells, "Flare Glare!"

The carrot dissolves.

Parallel Sailormoon looks up from stuffing her face with sweets.

"It's over?"

"You beat Carrot Taisho, But I am harder to beat," a figure says.

"Parallel Sailormoon! You have to fight!" Lucine says.

A stuffed Parallel Sailormoon digs into her bag and pulls out a picture book.

"Cats, cats become a big mountain cat!"

The cats are quickly knocked aside.

"Rabbit Tiara Frisbee!" Parallel Sailormoon calls.

The enemy makes it dissolve.

"That isn't fair! It's the only tiara I have!" Parallel Sailormoon says jumping up and down.

"So, you are the destined one? You are not worthy to defend this or any other realm. You can't even defeat me, then how will you defeat my Mistress, the Black Rabbit?"

"Who are you?"

"It matters not. But if you must have a name, it's Kepudo Kage."

Kepudo Kage kicks a pie at each of the soldiers. Everyone dodges except for Kousagi who is busy looking at all the sweets.

"Oh! I bet he's cute underneath that cape!" Parallel Sailorvenus says.

Lucine looks at each of the soldiers and says, "We have a long way to go!"

Parallel Sailormoon begins to cry.

"What is she crying about now?"

"He ruined my favorite flavor! Chocolate pudding pie!"

"Stop crying already!" Parallel Sailorjupiter says.

"You're right! It's lunch time! I don't want to miss it! Meioh-sensei, Tenoh-sensei, Kaioh-sensei will all be expecting us!!" She yells jumping up and dashing off.

"It'll be your fault!" Parallel Sailorvenus says running after her, "that we're late!"

Parallel Sailormercury looks down at Lucine and asks, "Why does she have to be our leader?"

Parallel Sailor Mars nods and says, "I should be leader... or even Mina!"

All of the soldiers have detransformed.

Lucine sweatdrops as they run after Kousagi.


	2. Act 2: Decession of Ranks

Chibiusa stares at Kousagi with her mouth wide open.

"You, a sailor soldier? Why you aren't even 100 years old! I had to wait until I was 900!"

Kousagi nods as she absently stuffs her face with food.

Ami says, "I wonder where she hides it. Her clothes don't seem to have the capacity to store that much food."

"She probably stores it in her skin," Mina says.

Mako comments, "Her disposition isn't that bad."

Akaruimi: It's a pun! "hada" is a word for both skin and disposition!

"Onee-chan! It's was true! I even have my own guardian cat!"

Kousagi looks around the room getting goose bumps and then holds up Lucine.

"She talks human, right?" Chibiusa says sarcastically.

Lucine blinks. Kousagi shakes Lucine a little and whispers, "Talk!"

Kousagi pauses as Chibiusa starts to look like she's going to laugh.

"Talk!" Kousagi demands.

Chibiusa's face starts to show signs of laughter.

"TALK!" Kousagi says shaking Lucine really hard.

Chibiusa finally can't help laughing, "Don't abuse your 'guardian' cat!"

"But she won't talk!" Lucine whines.

"Since when did you ever like cats?" Chibiusa says amused.

Kousagi flings Lucine across the floor. Chibiusa sweatdrops and then goes over to Lucine to check on her. She scratches the top of Lucine's head, picking her up. Lucine purrs.

Mako complains, "You really shouldn't abuse Lucine like that. You should give animals love and respect."

"The only love and respect Kousagi gives to any animal is to eat them," Rei says genuinely bored.

Lucine looks nervous as Kousagi agrees to follow Mako's instructions.

"I have to go now! See you all later!" Chibiusa says handing over Lucine to Kousagi.

"But Onee-san... it's true!" Kousagi complains

"Kousagi, don't forget it's your turn for rabbit duty!" Chibiusa says waving.

Kousagi stands like Sailormoon and says, "For rabbit security! Parallel Sailormoon at your service!"

Chibiusa ignores her sister and runs off grumbling that Kousagi is a lot like Usagi.

Kousagi trods off to look at the rabbits.

"Do you want to come?" Kousagi asks everyone else.

"I want to go to the arcade!" Mina says running off.

"I have some training to do," Mako says taking a punch in the air.

"Mom wants me to clean up the shrine before we go to school!" Rei says running away.

Ami says weakly, "I have some studying to do."

Kousagi watches them leave and drops Lucine gently onto the ground.

"I guess you want to leave too," Kousagi says walking off and then runs.

"Wait!" Lucine complains.

"What are you following me for? You wouldn't talk! I wanted you to talk! Now everyone is just laughing at me. Plus you are a cat, you wouldn't understand."

Kousagi wipes the tears from her face as she exits an archway, which leads outside. There are crates of rabbits surrounded by a garden. Kousagi gives them something to eat and takes a seat on an empty crate. Lucine jumps up and sits on an empty crate next to Kousagi's. Kousagi cradles her head leaning on her knees which are drawn to her cheast.

"I wanted to be a beautiful Sailor soldier like my mama and my sister. I wanted to get respect out of battling evil! Mama talked about how she battled and defeated countless enemies. She has a lot of friends and even if they tease her, they at least respect her!" Kousagi says wiping her tears away.

Lucine listens to Kousagi with an open mind her mouth forming into an oh. Kousagi takes a deep breath.

"Onee-chan too.. she has her own sailor soldiers in the future. She talks about the adventures she has.. and she gains a lot of respect. She even has her own prince.. and a friend like Hotaru-senpai."

Ami-chan is walking near the arc when she hears Kousagi sniffle. She leans against the wall behind a large bush.

"I'm alone. I didn't get any respect at all because I became a sailor solider. I didn't even find my own prince! Onee-chan told me that there aren't anymore left in the solar system."

"Everyone can find a prince if they try!" Lucine says jumping into Kousagi's lap.

Kousagi pets Lucine gently and scratches under Lucine's chin. Lucine purrs.

"Mama and Papa said to make friends. But.. I don't know how I am going to do that when no one likes me," Kousagi says.

"Some things take time," Lucine replies rubbing her cheek on Kousagi's hand.

"Why wouldn't you talk?" Kousagi asks pulling out a handful of candies from one of her pockets.

"Because then your sister or mother would take care of it. You are the destined one to defeat the Black Rabbit."

"I guess. Onee-chan didn't even see your crescent bald spot on your forehead," Kousagi says stuffing her mouth.

Kousagi sniffs.

Ami watches Kousagi and seems to understand. Ami sneaks off.

Ami is passing a fruit stand when she sees a giant piece of celery attacking. Since she can't transform without Kousagi so she runs back to Crystal Palace.

Kousagi still has Lucine in her lap and says, "You aren't so bad for a cat."

"You won't throw me across the room anymore?" Lucine asks.

"I will try," Kousagi says.

Ami-chan runs in and says, "Kousagi.."

Kousagi looks up to see Ami.

"Yes?"

"We need Parallel Sailormoon! The Black Rabbit sent a Taisho to attack a fruit stand."

"Fruit?!" Kousagi says standing up forgetting about Lucine. Lucine barely manages to land on her feet.

"Yes! We have to go," Ami says.

"Wait... do they have sugar plums and lichee fruit?" Kousagi asks.

Akaruimi: I should tell you that fruit is considered more like a dessert in Japan than a course or a snack.

Ami and Lucine sweatdrops. Ami nods slowly.

Kousagi runs yelling and throwing her compact in the air, "Parallel Moon power! Make up!"

Mako materializes from her kitchen. Mina materializes from a bathtub and Rei materializes from sweeping the shrine. They all appear transformed.

Parallel Sailorvenus, Parallel Sailorjupiter, and Parallel Sailormars all give Lucine a dirty look.

Parallel Sailormoon is on her way running at top speed. The other senshi run after her trying to catch up.

They arrive at the fruit stand where most of the customers are knocked out and the other customers are running away and don't even notice the arrival of the senshi. There is bruised fruit everywhere.

Celery Taisho is stepping on a lot of the fruit and knocking over the stands.

"I love cherry pie! Celery Taisho squished all of them!"

Parallel Sailorjupiter is really mad and yells, "All the cherries? Now this is personal!"

A mad Parallel Sailorjupiter taps the huge Celery Taisho on the shoulder.

"You smashed my favorite food!!" Parallel Sailorjupiter yells, "I'm going to make you pay!"

"I am Celery Taisho! I do as I please! No one appreciates vegetables anymore! The fruit gets all the glory!"

Parallel Sailorjupiter starts to summon energy.

Parallel Sailorvenus rolls her eyes and says, "Oh please, 'A potato a day keeps the doctor away!' Potatoes are vegetables."

"Uhh.. that's an apple." Parallel Sailormercury says.

Celery Taisho knocks over Parallel Sailorjupiter to get to Parallel Sailorvenus.

"Oops, I think I made it madder," Parallel Sailorvenus says sweatdropping.

Parallel Sailormars yawns with boredom.

Parallel Sailormoon shouts, "I can't allow this!"

Parallel Sailormoon gets down on her hands and knees and calls out, "Lucine?"

She looks all around as Celery Taisho gets closer to Parallel Sailorvenus.

"Hey, Veggie! We aren't done yet!" Parallel Sailorjupiter says.

Celery Taisho turns around and then picks up Parallel Sailorjupiter by the neck. Parallel Sailorjupiter smiles wryly.

"Electric Storm!" she yells.

Parallel Sailormercury winces as the Celery Taisho and Parallel Sailorjupiter gets electrocuted. Parallel Sailorjupiter and Celery Taisho get cooked.

Parallel Sailormercury shakes her head and says, "You weren't grounded! Careful next time.. keep your feet ON the ground."

Lucine finally has caught up and appears, Parallel Sailormoon stares at her levelly and then immediately jumps up with her in her hands and asks, "Do you have any more of those magical items for me?"

Lucine sweatdrops.

"Isn't that what you cats are for? Now give me some!" Parallel Sailormoon says shaking Lucine hard.

Parallel Sailormars's stomach rumbles. She comments with sudden interest, "You know.. that piece of celery wouldn't be too bad for ants on a log. I heard about it from an exchange student from the US at my school. You take a piece of celery and then spread on a lot of peanut butter, top it with raisons... and then you EAT it."

Celery Taisho drops Parallel Sailorjupiter and repeats, "E-ea-eat it?"

Parallel Sailormars nods.

Parallel Sailorvenus says, "You didn't eat anything for lunch did you?"

Parallel Sailormars replies, "Nahh, nothing that would stick to me.. I had some ramen though."

Parallel Sailorjupiter says, "That sounds good, but this piece of celery is cooked."

Parallel Sailormercury says, "Judging from it's size, it wouldn't make such a bad stew."

Parallel Sailormoon looks up and drools, "Foooddd?! Where, where?!"

Celery Taisho sweatdrops as the Parallel Senshi team take turns discussing how it could be eaten.

A figure appears and Celery Taisho bows to it. Akaruimi: Don't ask me how.. it just does, OK? The figure snaps his fingers. Celery Taisho rots and disappears.

Parallel Sailormoon wrinkles her nose and then goes back to shaking Lucine.

"How do I get a new magical tiara like my mama's?" Parallel Sailormoon demands.

Kepudo Kage clears his throat. Parallel Sailormoon turns to pay attention still holding Lucine.

"You are pathetic! You can't even concentrate long enough to defeat one Taisho! Parallel Sailormoon is the worst of you!"

Parallel Sailormoon blushes, dropping Lucine. Lucine recovers and then hisses at the figure.

Parallel Sailormoon starts to cry, "I try! Honest I do.."

Parallel Sailormars pinches her.

"Don't talk to the enemy like that!" she says in a harsh whisper.

Lucine plunges for the figure, but the figure disappears and then reappears on top of the canopy. Lucine finds herself plunging head first into the tomato stand. Akaruimi: Tomatoes are fruit too! In East Asian cooking they are considered more fruit than vegetable. They are rarely used in cooking. grins may as well give a cooking and food lesson!

The figure with his back turned shakes his head and then disappears.

Parallel Sailormoon runs in after Lucine and then touches her broach to turn back into Kousagi. She picks up Lucine by the scruff and comments, "Why did you do that? Now I'll have to give you a bath!"

Ami grumbles, "She's actually taking care of a cat."

"A cat?!" Mina says surprised.

"I could never foresee this!" Rei says equally surprised.

"We have to get to class! We can't be late again!" Mako says looking down at her watch.

Everyone starts running. Ami takes Lucine from Kousagi and whispers, "Can we all transform WITHOUT Kousagi? Be so much easier, ne?"

Lucine looks thoughtful.

Kousagi winks and says, "Lucine isn't so bad.. I don't think she's a cat. At least I don't think of her as one."

* * *

Critique tolerance 10. I'll take suggestions and use them. Especially grammar and spelling.


	3. Act 3: Kaitou Kapudo Kage

Rei, Mina, Mako, and Ami are all surrounding Lucine. They all take one step in. Lucine cringes and then puts her paws over her head.

"The first time it was OK!" Mina says.

The second time was a bit irritating!" Mako says.

"The third time was annoying!" Rei continues.

"But by the 8th time, it was enough!" Ami finishes.

"We all want henshin materials of our own so when Kousagi transforms for the delight of it we won't automatically appear in sailor soldier uniform in front of her," Rei says.

"She just wants friends, "Lucine says.

"Give us henshin pens!" Ami demands

"I checked the Sailor V game, there are no Henshin pens rigged to the game. Give them to us."

Kousagi runs in and picks up Lucine on the way in a mad dash.

Mina, Mako, Rei, and Ami all blink.

"Lucine-chan, I want you to meet Artemis-chan, Diana-chan, and Luna-chan!" Kousagi says enthousiastically.

"Then why are you running?" Lucine asks.

"Makoto-sama promised to make me a bunch of pasteries from around the world!"

Lucine sighs.

Behind Kousagi Rei, Mina, Mako and Ami all scream, "Where are our henshin pens!!"

Artemis circles Lucine and then says, "You talk?"

Lucine gives a blank look and says nothing.

Luna smiles and says, "She does Artemis! Look at the crescent moonspot."

Diana who is siting in front of Lucine says, "Then why isn't she talking to us then?"

Artemis replies, "She certainly isn't our child. She's pink!"

Lucine blinks as Kousagi watches intently eating some eclairs and sweet dim sum

"I would guess that she can turn human too." Luna says.

"If she did she would still have her tail and whiskers, and maybe even her ears since she is younger than me."

"Lucine, can you talk?" Luna says circling her and flicking her tail.

Lucine doesn't reply and just meows.

"She won't talk to anyone but meee!" Kousagi yells and then takes a long sniff and says pouting, "It's not fair." She stuffs a whole pastery into her mouth.

"Maybe she doesn't understand Japanese," Luna says ignoring Kousagi.

Artemis stops pacing and stares at Lucine, and then finally sits.

"She's a strange colored cat," he comments.

Diana adds, "I think she's from Mau."

Luna raises a paw and says, "Her crescent wasn't damaged. She must have a good reason for not talking. But it's lunch time now, Let's go!"

Diana licks her lips and follows.

Artemis gives a concerned look as he looks at Lucine, but then runs to catch up to Luna and Diana.

Lucine runs off leaving Kousagi searching for her. Kousagi stuffs in half a sandwich in her mouth and searches. She sees Lucine run off and chases her.

Kousagi is in front of a candy shop. Water taffy, fudge, and bags of candy are in the window. She licks her lips and presses her face and hands to the glass.

"It will be OK if I just look for a while.. Lucine will show up again."

Kousagi digs into her pockets, but finds only a few pieces of lint.

The shop owner comes out and says, "Hey kid! You little brat! Don't press your face to the window! Can't you read?"

Kousagi looks at the sign that the shop owner is pointing to. In kanji it reads, "Don't put your hands or face on the glass." Kousagi scratches her head.

"I don't get it, what does it say?"

The shop owner sighs, and says, "Don't press your face or hands to the glass! I just cleaned this window!"

"But the candy looks so good!"

"Buy something or leave, OK?"

Kousagi says "I don't have any money!"

She pulls out all of 20 pockets. The shop owner sweatdrops as pieces of food fall out.

"Then go, OK? I can't give you free stuff, I have a shop to run and I barely can pay the rent!"

"But my mama is Tsukino Usagi! You can charge it to her!" Kousagi says sweetly.

Kousagi looks at the shop owner hopefully. She thinks, "It workes for Onee-chan! It must be able to work for me too!"

"Ohhh... how cute!" the shop owner says, but quickly folds his arms back and says, "No."

Kousagi wails and starts to cry. Everyone looks at the shop owner. The windows start to shake.

Kepudo Kage appears on the roof. He smiles and says, "It's now your turn Lettuce Taisho! Make the Black Rabbit proud! Attack this candy shop!"

The shop owner looks worried about his window and is trying to calm Kousagi down.

Lettuce Taisho appears next to Kousagi. The shop owner turns to see a big head of lettuce stare at him. He faints.

Kousagi continues to cry not noticing Lettuce Taisho. Lettuce Taisho says, "You don't eat your vegtables do you?"

Kousagi says, "I want my candy!!"

She opens her eyes and looks at Lettuce Taisho and screams, "Kawaii!"

Lettuce Taisho cringes in pain.

Lettuce Taisho puts her hand on the door. Kousagi gets up from the ground and says, "I can't let you attack that shop! I still need to get my free candy!"

Kepudo Kage lands next to Lettuce Taisho and asks her, "You look a lot like Parallel Sailormoon. I think you are her!"

"How did you know?" Kousagi asks.

"Ha! I was right! I thought I saw you transform.. I have been watching you recently."

"Eeeeeeeecccccccccccccccchhhhhhhhiiiiiiii!"

Kepudo Kage lowers his cape so that she can see his face. He says to Lettuce Taisho, "Attack her!"

Kousagi says throwing up her rabbit broach, "Since you know who I am.. Parallel Moon Power! Make up!"

She looks around for the other sailors but they don't appear. When she finally realizes that they aren't there she wails and then looks for Lucine ducking an attack from Lettuce Taisho. Lettuce Taisho throws a giant fork, salad dressing, and other things at her, but misses as Parallel Sailormoon looks for Lucine.

"Lucine! Lucine! I thought you were supposed to be my guardian cat!" Parallel Sailormon says and then whines, "Idon'twannafightalone!"

Lucine appears from behind Kepudo Kage and jumps straight for his head.

Parallel Sailormoon dives for Lucine, but trips into Kepudo Kage.

Lucine ends up on her face in the street and scrambles to the sidewalk again.

Kepudo Kage catches Parallel Sailormoon. She hears his heart and thinks, "His heart is so steady," she looks up at his face, but only sees his chin. She thinks, "Why are you my enemy with a heart so steadfast? Your heart sounds so honest."

Lucine interrupts Parallel Sailormoon's thoughts by jumping at Kepudo Kage's back. Kepudo Kage, not turning his head knocks down Lucine with one arm.

Parallel Sailormoon gets mad and steps on his foot grinding it into the ground. She pushes him away and dives to catch Lucine. Parallel Sailormoon dives too far and ends up on her belly with Lucine on her back.

Lucine jumps off and throws Parallel Sailormoon a pen with a moon and a rabbit on it.

"Twist the clicking part of the pen once and you should be able to contact the others! I'll try too delay Lettuce Taisho and Kepudo Kage from attacking the shop. Hurry!"

"Lucine, I want to know something. Why aren't they here now?"

"Because I gave them henshin pens They said that you were transforming for the fun of seeing them appear in front of you."

"Oh yeah," Parallel Sailormoon says thoughtfully.

Lucine sighs and then runs off to delay the enemy from attacking the shop.

Parallel Sailormoon follows the instructions and then talks into the screen that appears. She says, "Everyone, I need your help now!"

Rei sighs and then answers, "What do you say?"

Parallel Sailormoon says, "No time to argue! I'm near a candy shop."

Lucine hisses at both Lettuce Taisho md Kepudo Kage.

Parallel Sailormoon turns and says," Shush! I'm talking! Can't you wait before attacking me?!"

Kepudo Kage says, "Get her before her friends--"

"Mirror Mist!" Parallel Sailormercury shouts.

Parallel Sailormercury says, "She's not our friend! We're only aquaintances due to the fact that our parents are friends."

Parallel Sailormars agrees and says, "She's only someone we know! She's annoying"

Parallel Sailorjupiter adds, "and a flake."

Parallel Sailorvenus adds, "but we still can't forgive you for attacking her!"

Parallel Sailor Moon wails,"No one likes me except Luciiiiiine. You like me, right Lucine? Right?"

Lucine sweatdrops and says, "uhh..."

Parallel Sailormoon wails louder. All the windows and mirrors break. Everyone covers their ears. Lettuce Taisho explodes. Parallel Sailormoon opens her eyes and sees a mass of angry people.

Her communicator beeps.

"Hi, this is Rei, I would like to say odango-brains that you shouldn't call us unless you need us. Oh, we also told everyone who broke the windows! Good Luck!"

A miniature picture of Rei appears on the screen.

Parallel Sailormoon runs in fright, and screams.

Everyone around her winces and several people's glasses shatter.

Kepudo Kage watches her. He smiles and lets go of his cape, letting it blow in the wind. His pants are showing and part of a boy's school uniform.

"Someday," he says, "You will understand, Tsukino Kousagi-san, you will understand."

* * *

Critique Tolerance 10. I'll take all suggestions and use them, especially grammar and spelling.


	4. Act 4: The Neko Moon Wand

All you have to know is what a pika and a lagomorph. Pika is a relative of the rabbit and hare. It sorta looks like a rabbit with short ears, and looks fatter. Lagomorphs are often called rodents, but aren't.

* * *

A rabbit animorph with long ears dressed in leather is holding a large carrot with a rabbit on top and sitting oin a throne made out of carrots. She is surrounded by pika animorph guards.

Kepudo Kage is bowing before her.

She says, "I watched from my head of iceburg lettuce! You helped those senshi! Ecxplain yourself!"

Kepudo Kage says, " I also attacked them and antagonized them as you commanded, oh great rabbit."

She says, "But I don't want them winning. Explain yurself."

Kepudo Kage says, "They've lost so far, I plan to make them feel inadequate and insecure about their powers. It is a battle of the minds. As the first enemy to attack this planet never used this ability, I thought i would put it to our advantage."

"True- true, but I still want Parallel Sailormoon to suffer. In no way will that girl or anyone eat rabbits again! We will be whorshipped as Cats once were!"

Kepudo Kage bows and says, "As you decree Black Rabbit-sama."

Black Rabbit laughs loudly. She then whispers fiercely as he leaves, "Once I take over the world, no one will dare call me or pikas rodents again!"

Kepudo Kage appears on top of a curry restaurant. A taisho appear next to him. "Mustard Greens Taisho -- avenge your sister and attack this shop!"

Mustard Greens Taisho nods and jumps down to the sidewalk. He walks into the shop and starts throwing things around in the curry restaurant. People start to flee the scene. Several tables fly out the window. The owner of the shop faints.

Kousagi is eating ice cream with sugar bits and sprinkles. She says to Lucine, "I think I need dessert. It's Sunday-- so I don't have school. I saw a new curry place. How about we go there? You do want to eat?"

Lucine complains, "But you ate a sundae, 3 icecream cones, a box of chocolates that you were supposed to give your father, and a float. Aren't you feeling sick by now."

Kousagi says, "No... why should I be? I am a healthy growing girl."

Lucine mutters, "I don't know about healthy."

Kousagi says, "Here it is.. Aaaaa! It's getting ruined!"

The windows rattle.

"It's a Taisho!" Lucine says.

"What do I do? I can't let it be ruined!" Kousagi says. Lucine sighs and then says," call the others and transform."

Parallel Sailormoon appears. She enters the shop and says, "Stop!"

The Mustard Greens Taisho turns and asks, "Why? You killed my sister!"

"Umm... true.. but could you please stop. I haven't gotten to taste the delicious curry here yet!" Parallel Sailormoon says whining a little.

Lucine snaps, "Parallel Sailormoon!!"

Parallel Sailormoon gives a clueless face but then slowly realizes what she's supposed to do. She stands with her finger pointing at the Taisho and says, "Oh yeah! I remember why I defeated your sister! She was evil, wasn't she?"

Mustard Greens Taisho looks entirely confused.

"Blow Torch!" Parallel Sailormars yells.

"Mirror Mist!" another voice calls out.

"Why didn't you try to stop the Taisho?" Parallel Sailorvenus asks.

Parallel Sailormoon think about it and then says, "Because he said that I'd killed his sister, and if I'd lost Onee-chan then I would want that same person to spare me, even if they killed her."

After some thought she adds, "I think it would be mean to kill him too, besides, don't you think he'd be good in a curry?"

Parallel Sailorjupiter shakes her head and sighs, "I don't think so. Tenoh-sensei said that curry is delicate. Especially Japanese curry. Mustard Greens would upset the balance."

The other Parallel Senshi stare at Parallel Sailorjupiter who gives a clueless and defensive expression.

When they turn they find that Parallel Sailormoon has sit down at a table with her mouth wattering looking around at the food.

Everyone sweatdrops.

Parallel Sailormoon says, "What? Fighting evil makes me hungry!"

Parallel Sailorvenus says, "Her stomach will eat food when it comes to it."

Mustard Taisho looks at the Sailor Soldiers and says, "Umm.. aren't you forgetting about me?" He brushes off the pieces of mirror.

Everyone turns to Mustard Taisho, and Parallel Sailormars comments, "Couldn't wait, could you?"

Parallel Sailormercury says, "I calculate that he would not take much effort to defeat. If a scream can induce self-destruction in his sister, he must be quite easy to defeat."

Parallel Sailormoon looks at the Taisho and says, "Oh yeah! I'm supposed to fight you! Is it alright if I kill you?"

Everyone sighs with big sweatdrops.

Parallel Sailormoon turns to Lucine and says while stuffing her face, "Lucine! Do you have a moon wand-- something to fight with?"

Lucine sweatdrops, but slowly nods, "I don't think you're ready--"

Parallel Sailormoon insists eagerly, while taking a drink of tea "Give it to me!"

Lucine nervously nods once and then presents a moon wand with a cat hanging on a crescent moon.

Kepudo Kage, still on the roof, holding a mirror watches the scene. He objects when he sees the wand and says, "Fool! You aren't ready for that yet!"

The sound of silence runs through the background. Kepudo Kage sighs.

Parallel Sailormoon picks up the wand, shakes it twice and then spins around shouting, "Nekomoon Magical Treatment!"

Light in the shape of cats attacks the Mustard Taisho, but Parallel Sailormoon drops the Mustard Taisho, but Parallel Sailormoon drops the wand and wails, "I hate cats!!"

Mustard Taisho explodes as pieces of glass rattle and shatter.

Kepudo Kage suddenly appears in the shop, grabs the Neko Moon wand, and disappears again.

He reappears oion the roof of the building and looks at the Neko Moon wand.

"Lucine knew better. Lucine knew not to give this wand to her yet. She must not get it until she is ready. She can't know the truth-- not yet."

Parallel Sailormars can see Kepudo Kage from outside of the shop. She yells, "Blow Torch!"

The building starts on fire. He disappears before the flames reach him.

Parallel Sailormercury shouts, "Extinguishing Fog!" She puts out the fire with a Fire Extinguisher.

Parallel Sailorvenus comments, "That doesn't count as a real attack! You got that fire extinguisher in the shop."

Parallel Sailormercury replies, "It sounded good, didn't it?"

Parallel Sailorvenus hrugs and says, "I guess so.."

The curry shop is now charred and is a mess. There is water all over the floor and th roof, all the windows are shattered, and all of the ingredients is either outside or on the floor. Several tables and chairs are smashes, and most of the decoration is ruined.

The owner of the shop wakes up and yells, "My beautiful shop!"

Parallel Sailormars, Parallel Sailormercury, Parallel Sailorjupiter, and Parallel Sailorvenus all dash off.

Parallel Sailormoon asks the shop owner, "Have you ever tried curry with Mustrad greens before?"

The shop owner turns on her and yells incoherantly.

Parallel Sailormoon in the kitchen is washing dishes.

She sniffles and says, "It was only a question-- I'm still hungry! can't I eat now?"

* * *

Critique Tolerance 10. Hit me with what you got. All suggestions will be put under consideration. All grammar problems will be fixed.


	5. Act 5: A Lethargic Kit

So what is a Kit? It's a young rabbit. Kousagi- Small /baby Rabbit. Or in another words a kit.

* * *

On the way to cram school, Kousagi is drawing in the margin of her notes a picture of Kepudo Kage. She erases it furiously, and tries again, but again erases it. She stares off into space as the bell rings.

"Tsukino-san," a teacher says, "You are late! The first class is over!"

Kousagi nods once and listlessly walks towards the school. The contents of her bookbag fall out. She walks part of the way to the school and then comes back for her books. She stuffs some food from her bag and chews it slowly and disinterested. She swallows it and then says, "Summer school is hard."

Kousagi arrives at the school and turns a corner, looking at the ground as she stuffs her face even more, and drops a hard candy. She bends down to pick it up. A boy comes running down the hall, tries to stop running, but crashes into her. Candy spills from everywhere.

The boy panting says, "You're late for class!" He pauses and then adds, "Don't you want to run?"

Kousagi says, "No, I doooonnn'ttttt. You hurt me!"

Kousagi begins to wail loudly.

The boy sweatdrops and says, "Uhh... I'll see you around.. OK?"

Kousagi wails louder, "You spilled my candy on the floor!"

He walks down the hall and sighs, "that was so close, thankfully she didn't recognize me."

Kousagi arrives late for class. The teacher yells, "You just decided to arrive?! It's the middle of class."

Kousagi bows stiffly, and grimly sits down.

Rei remarks, "She's been very quiet lately."

Mina replies, "Yes, and not eating as much."

The school bell for the end of the day rings.

After class Mina says to Kousagi, "Oh fearless leader, why are you acting so strange?"

Kousagi sighs and asks, "I'm not a sailor soldier at all, am I? Not like Onee-chan is and Mama was."

Rei sighs exasperated and says, "You're worried over that?"

Kousagi nods and stuffs a small piece of carrot cake in her mouth.

Mina says feeling a little bad, "according to Mizuno-san, I heard that Luna-chan told her that Tsukino-san was a clutz when Luna-chan first met her. She cried the first time she transformed, and only barely defeated the evil."

Kousagi sniffs and says, "She told me that when Oneechan told her that I thought I was a Sailor Soldier. At least she defeated the monster on her own and didn't have the bad guys defeat the villians for her."

Mina and Rei sweatdrop, and then their faces turn into a long expression.

The final bell for the end of the school day rings.

Rei mutters, "I guess we should work on that."

Mina grumbles, "I guess so. Minako-mama wouldn't be pleased with me at all if she found that out."

Kousagi sniffs again and then pops in another piece of candy. She looks up and sees the boy from ealier, she calls out, "You didn't help pick up my candy! You hurt me!"

The boy sweatdrops and is about to run away when Mina and Rei both get hearts in their eyes and dreamily say, "Senpai."

The boy turns slowly, and turns on Kousagi and says, "Isn't that rude to say to your senpai?"

Rei pinches Kousagi.

Kousagi retorts, "But I forgive you for tripping into me. Anyway, I don't know you, or your age."

Mina gives Kousagi a dirty look.

He replies, "My name is Maboroshi Chishiro."

"What you're a ghost vampire?"

Mina kicks Kousagi and whispers, "That's his name."

Ami joins the group and recognizes Maboroshi-senpai.

Kousagi objects and says, "But he said, 'Spirit Blood Death Boy.' Doesn't that sound like a ghost vampire? Oneechan told me about Kyuuketsuki. But then I thought hairballs were on the moon and then.."

Ami whispers, "but then it would be Kyuuke no ue ni Tsuki."

Mina points out, "she has a habit of forgetting her prepositions."

Kousagi continues, "... so she said that blood suckers named Chishiro would come and get me."

Ami comments, "Blood suckers? She means Hito ga chi shaburu?"

Chishiro swetdrops.

Kousagi counters with, "Chi no jin shaburu? eh?"

Kousagi stops and gives a thoughtful look and says, "Do they put blood in your mouichi?"

"Nani yo! I said that it's my name. It means Illusion Earth Soldier boy!"

"Why didn't they name you Yume Chibashiji?" Kousagi asks.

Maboroshi-senpai sweatdrops. Mina hits Kousagi in the arm again. Kousagi yelps.

Maboroshi laughs nervously then more confidently.

"Ano, I'm ahead of you, I'm in 5th grade. I'm 11 years old."

Akaruimi: I'll give a full annotated explaintion of the linguistic disaster at the end of this.

Kousagi sees Lucine in the doorway waiting.

"Sorry Maboroshi-senpai, but I have to leave. I have some important things to take care of," Kousagi says and then quickly adds, "My name is Tsukino Kousagi. Bye!"

Kousagi runs off. Mina and Rei look after her with a suspicious look on their faces. Ami looks at Kousagi darkly through her glasses.

Mina quickly adds before running after Kousagi, "Maboroshi-senpai, my name is Aino Mina!"

Rei follows Mina and yells behind her, "I am Hino Rei."

Ami quickly bows, and says, "Mizuno Ami."

Maboroshi watches the girls leave, with his hands in his pockets he climbs up to the roof of the school to watch. He appears as Kepudo Kage when he appears near the fence to look on Kousagi, Mina, Rei, and Ami.

Kepudo Kage says, "Though the light I cast shadows. In my hopes, I don't wish to cast a permenant shadow on Parallel Sailormoon."

Lucine is looking at Kousagi and asks, "You're actually worried?"

Rei, Mina and Ami are trailing behind her.

Yes," Kousagi says, and then adds, "Worrying makes me hungry. I want curry!"

Lucine in total amazement says, "This is new! You're actually worried."

The in an after thought says, "You still want curry after what you did to the curry shop and cleaning up?"

Kousagi and Lucine remember the wreck. Kousagi nods drooling. She disappears and then returns with a plateful of curry.

Lucine looks up at Kousagi and wonders, "Where did she get that?"

Kousagi continues through a stuffed mouth, "I lost the Neko Moon Wand to our enemy, and they always attack my favorite food shops! This is serious!"

Lucine sweatdrops.

Kousagi adds, "I can't get free food if this continues."

Lucine falls over.

Kousagi also says, "I'm worried about Kepudo Kage... I don't know which side he is on!"

"He's the enemy!" Lucine says adamently.

Kousagi stuffs the rest of the curry in her face, gulps and then says, "I know, but he's helped us as if he knew us. Enemies can turn out to be good guys too-- mama said so. Like Onee-chan's Sailor soldiers, the Sailor Quartet!"

Kousagi collapses on the ground "I'm a horrible leader, aren't I? Isn't that why I wasn't ready for the Neko Moon Wand?"

Mina from behind her asks the others, "Did she trip again?"

Ami shrugs, "She can be smart you know."

Lucine sweatdrops in response to Kousagi.

Kousagi says sighing, "I just want to be the best Sailor Soldier I can be."

Mina, Rei, and Ami have caught up and hear Kousagi.

Rei whispers, "Maybe we are a little hard on her."

Mina adds, "I guess you're right Ami-- she can be smart."

Ami says thoughtfully, "Have you seen Mako-chan at all during this story?"

Rei says, also thoughtfully, "No, I haven't. I remember that she wanted to check on her Mother's flower and bakery shop though."

Parallel Sailorjupiter is in front of a flower shop that reads "Kino's Bakery and Flower Shop". She sneezes twice.

Chilling squirt Cucumber Taisho yells as a slippery material comes from the top of it's head.

Parallel Sailorjupiter rolls away from the attack and yells once she gets back on her feet, "Electric Storm!"

The Cucumber puts back on its sunglasses and then gives a smile. The electricity bounces off of the sunglasses. It yells, "Cucumber Slice!"

Pieces of the cucumber come out and return.

Parallel Sailor Jupiter dodges. "Shimatta!" she says, "My communicator is broken!"

Kepudo Kage watches from a nearby building. He comments, "She is good, but she will have to grow stronger."

Parallel Sailormoon with Lucine on top of her head followed by Parallel Sailormars, Parallel Sailorvenus, and Parallel Sailormercury arrive on the scene.

In unison, Parallel Sailormars, Parallel Sailorvenus, and Parallel Sailormercury, say, "Stop!"

Parallel Sailormoon follows in afterward. She stares at the others in her Sailor Team. They all glare at her.

She turns her attention to Lucine and asks, "Umm.. Lucine, do you have a new weapon?"

Lucine says frustrated, "The Neko Moon Wand was all that I had left. You probably will waste a tiara. At this rate the world will blow itself up."

Parallel Sailormoon says, "Really?"

Lucine says, "I was kidding. You have to figure out some things on your own! You are a Princess, remember that."

Parallel Sailormoon takes Lucine off of her head and says, "I will do the right thing! I am a Princess!"

She jump-kicks the Cucumber Taisho aiming for the sunglasses yelling, "Rabbit Moon Kick!!"

The cucumber stumbles.

She manages to barely land on her feet and with her hands on her hips she yells out, "You're attacking Kino-san's precious bakery and floral shop! I cannot forgive you."

Everyone gawks at her in total amazement.

She adds nervously, "So.. uhh.. could you please stop?"

Everyone falls over.

Parallel Sailorvenus mutters, "Those who have faith in Parallel Sailormoon have their backs turned to the future."

Cucumber Taisho picks up Parallel Sailormoon by the back bow and throws her to where Kepuod Kage is standing. Lucine sweatdrops, thinking, "What have I gotten myself into?"

Parallel Sailormoon looks up at Kepudo Kage from all fours. She has various scrapes on her elbows and knees. She yells, "I failed again!"

She pounds the roof of the building and says, "All I wanted was to be a good Sailor Senshi. But you ruined that!"

She turns to glare at Kepudo Kage. He bends over her and says, "You have heart, Parallel Sailormoon."

She jumps up and shouts, "Rabbit Spinning Moon Punch!!"

Kepudo Kage's hood is knocked off. He holds his face.

She looks at him in shock. She says, "Maboroshi-senpai?"

"Yes, it's me," he says.

"But why? Why do you have to be evil?" she asks.

Parallel Sailormars from below has kicked off the sunglasses off of the Cucumber Taisho. She yells as she lands back on her feet, "Blow Torch!"

Cucumber Taisho is singed and is getting soggy.

Parallel Sailorvenus shouts, "Golden Aura Flash!"

The cucumber is blinded.

Parallel Sailorjupiter says with relish, "Electric Storm!"

Cucumber Taisho begins to sag in the middle and is stumbling.

It says, "I'm getting hot!"

Parallel Sailormercury adds, "Mirror Mist!"

Kepudo Kage snaps his fingers and the puddle of cucumber disappears.

He says to Parallel Sailormoon, "Because it's important. Because I think you're important Parallel Sailormoon."

Parallel Sailormoon looks confused and then blushes at the compliment.

Kepudo Kage disappears.

Parallel Sailormoon whispers, "No one has ever told me that before."

Parallel Sailormoon looks around for a way to get down from the building, but quickly finds that this building has no door. She wails.

Kepudo Kage stares at the Neko Moon Wand and says, "If she ever overcomes her fears, she could have this.. but for now I'll keep it."

He frowns and says, "She's learning too quickly."

Parallel Sailormoon, now as Kousagi finally gets down from the roof with the help of police and the fire department.

She whispers to Mako, Rei, Mina, and Ami, "I punched Maboroshi-senpai!"

Mina says, "Nani yo!!"

Kousagi adds sadly, "He was on the roof. I punched him."

Mako says, "Maboroshi-senpai! But he is so cute, and athletic! Why, Kousagi, why?"

Kousagi says suddenly passionate, "Because he is the enemy! He's Kepudo Kage."

Kousagi turns away. Lucine is the only one to see Kousagi's concerned face.

Mako, Rei, Mina, and Ami are shocked.

Lucine thinks, "This isn't good. Kousagi has earned time to think."

Lucine comments, "I've noticed that you haven't been defeating the enemy on your own lately. Umm.. you still didn't defeat the enemy yourselves!"

Mako, Rei, Mina, and Ami all turn on Lucine and yell, "Shut up!"

* * *

Critique Tolerance 10. Hit me with what you got. All suggestions will be put under consideration. All grammar problems will be fixed.

This is a case of it's funnier in Japanese. If you care, read the explanation.

Maboroshi Chishiro.

Maboroshi means illusion, and also can mean spirit, though it's not a ghost.

Chishiro means Earth Soldier boy.

However, I did some word play. Chi also can mean the following: wisdom, intelletct; blood but these are with different Kanji.

Shi (as in Senshi, or Bushi) can also mean the following (also with different Kanji); four; soldier, death; poem; master; city

So when you play with it.. you can get blood death boy for the first name. and Spirit for the last name. Thus if you twist it, then Kousagi thinks that Maboroshi-senpai is a Ghost boy Vampire. Which is impossible, I know, but remember how gullible Kousagi is. So when Chibiusa tells her these thing she'd believe it.

Adding to her explaintion: Kyuuketsuki is a vampire, however, if you play with the words again you can get Kyuuke and Tsuki.

Kyuuke meas hair, fur, or wool, and also can mean family.

Tsuki, of course means moon.

So when she says, She thought that furballs were on the moon, she was mistaking her Kanji, which is another common trait of the Tsukino family!

Of course Ami corrected her.

Now for why Chibiusa chose to tell Kousagi that there are Chishiro.. smiles secretively

Also the part with the tsuki and the moichi.. that's Kousagi getting her wires crossed. Since she was corrected about the blood suckers, she added in another 2 words, making it, tsuki no kyuuketsuki. And since Moichi is supposed to be made on the moon, she thought that blood, since Chi, does mean blood, must be in Chishiro's moichi.. afterall he's on the moon.

I know it's confusing, but for me, it was fun to rite and look up. It's one of my favorite parts of this act.

BTW, Ano means Umm.. err, etc.

and Parallel Sailorjupiter sneezed because she was being talked about. It's a cultural reference.

Lastly, the mangled quote: "Those who have faith in Parallel Sailormoon have their backs turned to the future." should really be: "Those who stare at the past have their backs turned to the future." It's not by anyone in particular, but I thought it was fun.


	6. Act 6: A Worried Lagomorph

At the Rabbit cages, the Parallel Senshi are assembled with Lucine.

Lucine says, "This is serious-- we can't trust Maboroshi-senpai at all. We should avoid him."

Kousagi looks at the ground. She is not eating food, and sitting quietly.

Mina puts up her fist and says, "Hey! That's not fair!"

She sniffs, and quietly says, "He's so cute!"

Rei adds, "That's right!"

Mako says, "He's such a hottie!"

Ami looks up clueless, "Maboroshi-senpai?"

Rei narrows her eyes and says, "That's right, she wasn't there!"

Mina says, "Kousagi-san was."

Everyone looks at her. She is staring at the rabbits.

She says, "I don't want to fight anymore."

Everyone stares at Kousagi.

Kousagi repeats, "I don't want to fight anymore. Not if it means hurting Maboroshi-senpai!"

Lucine says, "What?! He's the enemy."

Kousagi says, "I can't become Parallel Sailormoon if it means hurting him. He's helped us too.. and he was mean to me, but I can't hurt senpai. I know he is not evil. I feel it."

Mako turns towards her with her fist in the air and says, "Are you crazy!?"

Mako slams her hands on the sides of the crate.

"He commanded those Taisho to attack," she says.

Rei nods violently, "I don't have to be a miko to know that! He commanded them to attack us! He's the enemy."

Lucine thinks to herself, "She hasn't realized I'm a cat for 2 days.. and she hasn't eaten since breakfast."

You don't need me to lead you," Kousagi says eyeing the ground, "I may be a princess, in name, but I am not a leader. I only cause more trouble, I don't solve it."

She looks off to the side. Kousagi cries silently, "Mama has to pay extra bills because of me staying here. I heard her whining about it at the Sailors' Muscle Meeting."

Mina says softly, "... that stupid thing?"

Lucine says, "Kousagi-- you are a true princess and a leader. You just don't know it yet! Have faith in yourself! That's why you were chosen!"

Ami says, "Kousagi does have a point."

Lucine glares at Ami and she covers her mouth. Kousagi hides her tears behind her hair.

Kepudo Kage watches from the Rabbit Castle. He sighs and says, "I know I am failing-- I can feel it. It was careless of me, now she knows who I am-- which means that the others know by now. I wonder if they will remember-- no matter-- I will succeed!"

The Black Rabbit sits on her throne. Pika are jumping around her. She bends and picks one up.

She says, "Sure, I understand. We will eliminate her and make her one of our own. Very soon."

Kousagi is feeding the rabbits carrots. She shakes her head violently, "I can't! I won't! Kepudo Kage can't be the enemy."

Chibiusa comes into view and says, "Chibi-chan! What are you babbling about now?"

"Onee-chan!" Kousagi says running to her with tears iin her eyes.

Chibiusa sweatdrops. Kousagi fastens to Chibiusa's waist. She cries harder. Chibiusa's eyes soften.

Kousagi sobs harder and burries her head in Chibiusa's school uniform.

Chibiusa says softly, but firmly, "You're so much like mama! Now, dry your years and tell me what's wrong."

Kousagi wipes away her tears with her chubby fist. She says through sniffs, "But I can't. You won't believe me."

Chibiusa asks, "What if I pretend to believe you, will you stop crying then?"

Kousagi nods, pouting a little, and then relates her story at a superfast speed, flailing around her arms.

Chibiusa smiles, and sweat drops. Chibiusa says, "Now you shouldn't worry! If you'd remembered your history lessons Mizuno-san taught you, then you should remember that all men that Moon soldiers fall in love with have been evil for a short amount of time."

Kousagi looks up at her sister puzzled, and says, "How will I know?"

Chibiusa says, "Well.. Umm.. Rei said that the Hindus believe in reincarnation. If you have good karma, and you have luck, you will always find your soul mate. With moon soldiers it seems to always be true."

Chibiusa thinks, "That will shut her up. She's weird."

Kousagi jumps up from a swatting position and says, "You're right Onee-chan!"

As Kousagi skips off, Chibiusa sweat drops and then mutters, "She's still crazy and weird."

Kousagi trips and starts to cry loudly.

Chibiusa says, "Very weird. She's a clutz too.."

Kousagi suddenly gets up and cries out, "I am hungry!"

Chibiusa quickly feeds the rabbits and then is about to leave when a posessed pika shows up.

Chibiusa bends over and asks, "How did you get into the palace? The shield should not let anyone in without the guards noticing."

The pika bites her hand, she lets it go and holds her hand. A poile of black Pika appear and pile up. The mass solidifies into the Black Rabbit. She laughs.

Chibiusa says, "What are you?!"

The Black Rabbit says, "It's time tht you join us Chibiusa, or should I say, 'Princess Lady Serenity'? No matter you must come. We have all the pudding you will ever want."

Chibiusa yells, "Pink Moon Crystal Power! Make up!"

Chibiusa transforms, but the Black Rabbit grabs her broach and turns it black. Sailor Chibimoon faints.

Rei reports over her communicator, "They are attacking a pastery shop that specializes in pudding!"

Kousagi yells, "I'll be there! They won't get away with this!" As Kousagi eats ramen, she yells, "Parallel Moon Power! Make up!"

Parallel Sailor moon finishished the ramen and then runs off.

All the Parallel Senshi have arrived. The shop is being bashed by a hudge rabbit pellet. Everyone sweat drops.

Kepudo Kage appears and says, "You will have to kill me first!"

Parallel Sailormoon says, "Nope. We won't! Karma is on our side! Right Mars?"

Parallel Sailormars sweat drops and then asks, "What are you talking about?"

"Because all men that moon soldiers have loved have been good! So I know you are not evil, Kepudo Kage-sama-senpai."

Parallel Sailormercury sweat drops at the double title ending.

Kepudo Kage runs away as Parallel Sailormoon chases him with her arms extended in front of her trying to kiss him.

Parallel Sailormercury quickly recovers with, "Mirror Mist!"

The attack misses the Giant Rabbit Pellet Taishou who wobbles back and forth as it sloshes in pudding. Kepudo Kadge deflects the hit as he passes. Parallel Sailormoon cries as she gets hit.

Parallel Sailormercury sweat drops again.

The Giant Rabbit pellet turns aaround and says, "Ha! You missed!"

Parallel Sailor Jupiter grits her teeth.

Parallel Sailormoon blinks twice as she spots cone-shaped odango on top of the rabbit pellet's head.

She stares and pauses. She takes a closer ook and says blankly, "Onee-chan?"

Parallel Sailorjupiter rolls her out of the way as Parallel Sailormars yells, "Blow Torch!"

Parallel Sailorvenus yells, "Golden Aura Flash!"

Parallel Sailormoon struggles out of Parallel Sailorjupiter's arms and takes both hits. She creis on the top of her lungs, "Stop!"

Parallel Sailorvenus says, "But the pudding shop!"

Kepudo Kage smirtks and says, "Now we can get all the excess food energy we need!"

Parallel Sailormoon says, "That's Onee-chan! We can't-- I won't let anyone hurt her. She's protected me too many times, I should do the same."

Parallel Sailorjupiter slowly gets up and says, "No.. we can't let them win!"

Lucine grumbles, "If the neko moon wand hadn't been lost, she would be ready for it now."

The Neko Moon Wand falls out of the sky.

Parallel Sailormoon blinks twice and then says, "How do I heal Onee-chan?"

Lucine blinks in amazement and then stutters, "Uhh... yell out, Neko Moon Healing Shot!"

Parallel Sailormoon yells out, "I cannot forgive who ever did this to Onee-chan! But! Neko Moon Healing Shot!"

She aims it at the Giant Rabbit Pellet, but quickly turns it on Kepudo Kage. He dodges it, and the disappears.

Parallel Sailormoon quickly turns it on Chibiusa. Chibiusa collapses, but Kepudo Kage appears from behind her and graps her. They both disappear.

Parallel Sailormoon collapses into the other senshi's arms, weak and exhausted.

Maboroshi-senpai leans against a wall and says, "She must not know the truth! Not yet!"

His fist pounds into a wall as he whispers, "I love you too, my small one, but please be paitent. We'll be together soon."

He glances at Chibiusa who is slouched against the edge of the building railing. He bows low and says, "I deeply apologize, Princess. You understand what we must do?"

Chibiusa says, "I still can't forgive you for making me ruin my favorite pudding shop." But then she eyes hthe ground and says sadly, "Yes.. I do understand, but it will be so hard on her. Are you sure this is the only way?"

Maboroshi-senpai nods and days, "Yes."

* * *

Critique tolerance 10. I'll take all suggestions into consideration, especially grammar and spelling.


End file.
